geometry_dash_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Stalemate Redux
"Made by GdTheTactiq & TheFrozenTide! Verified by Zephal!!" -GDTheTactiq ---- Stalemate Redux '''is a 2.1 Extreme Demon collaboration created by GDTheTactiq and TheFrozenTide, and verified by TheRealZephal.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9XP1lhMrPo As its name suggests, it is an extremely difficult remake of the original Stalemate by Nox. It is currently ranked #15 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, above Factory Realm X and below Artificial Ascent. History The first trace of Stalemate Redux can be traced all the way back to Update 2.0, when Tactiq uploaded a full layout of Stalemate Redux, showing the gameplay for his part on his YouTube channel.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yTG3pH8czls&t=2s At that time, Stalemate Redux hasn't officially begun, but Tactiq eventually started to work on Stalemate Redux on Update 2.1 and released previews of Stalemate Redux, showcasing the color themes and decorations. The first preview mainly showed the color themes and was more of a layout, as it wasn't really decorated.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=znSlt247He4 In the second preview, Tactiq showed the level somewhat decorated with the original Stalemate colors.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvamGtIeiC0 In the third preview, Tactiq showed off more of the decorated parts, indicating he's getting closer to finishing creating his part.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8EPfNhQyLPs In the fourth preview, Tactiq indicated that the drop was pretty much done and he would host either a megacollab or a creator contest to fill in the rest of Stalemate Redux.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0V_rNhUv0Ac Eventually, Tactiq decided on a creator contest, using similar rules as the Yatagarasu contest, which was hosted by Viprin.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZ93zhC7Kpk After almost a month, Tactiq decided to choose TheFrozenTide's part, which started from 76% to 100%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dOsr2fJ8ikY Another month later, Tactiq had finished adding TheFrozenTide's part and decorating his own part. Now the level was ready for a verifier. Tactiq chose Zephal, a good friend of him and a fairly skilled Geometry Dash player who had recently beaten Allegiance and other Top 100 Demons.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=siQk01sM-LA&t=10s Zephal started making progress quickly, completing a start position run of 54-100% right away.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6MfTZcCKkc Zephal then got a record of 56% just 2 days after the 54-100% run, which was very quick progress seeing as Stalemate Redux was harder than even Subsonic or Sakupen Hell.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCHpPMYBWNs Zephal then got even closer, getting a record of 62% and a 30-100% start position run, an amazing achievement in such a short time.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELBGcsGhlFQ Afterwards, Zephal got a record of 78%, which made it clear that Zephal was going to verify this challenge sooner or later.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=veS10JPAdwo About a month later, Zephal verified one of the hardest levels in Geometry Dash history, after around 17,000 attempts. Stalemate Redux was rated a little while after it was uploaded and several players beat it afterwards, including Sunix, Wooshi999, and DiamondSplash.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9XP1lhMrPo Gameplay * '''0-75% (GDTheTactiq): '''Tactiq's part starts off with a ship sequence that features narrow passages, tricky gravity changes, and size changes which require a lot of precision. The player then enters a wave section with very narrow paths and sudden gravity and size changes with a small memory area, just like the original Stalemate. Then, it ends with dual cube possessing two triple spikes, where we also see a tab of chess and the text "There is no Escape." Then, the drop begins with a triple speed Mini UFO segment which has closed roads with fair jumps, a lot of hard and precise timings, sudden gravity changes with orbs and portals, and variations in size. The player then continues to a mini ship section with a lot of straight flying, jump orbs, sudden changes of gravity, and size changes. * '''76-100% (TheFrozenTide): FrozenTide's part starts with a normal speed ball section, where the player must have a lot of memory, as in this sequence, there are numerous portals of gravity and size, many false paths with jump orbs that should not be touched, and flashes with very distracting color changes. Next, the player transitions into a mini dual ship sequence, which features inconsistent amounts of straight flying , followed by a few variations of gravity by multiple jump orbs and portals, and culminates with a section with Clever Blocks that needs to be pressed while changing gravity constantly, and ends with a short straight flying section to finish the level with the appearance of the text "Stalemate Redux." Records Walkthrough Trivia * In Chess, Stalemate means a position counting as a draw, in which a player is not in check but cannot move except into check.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stalemate * Despite being a remake of Stalemate, the song does not start at the same time for Stalemate Redux. * Despite Zephal claiming that this is harder than Yatagarasu, it was placed below it instead. Gallery Stalemate Redux.PNG|The menu of Stalemate Redux. Stalemate Redux Logo.PNG|The logo of Stalemate Redux at the end. References Category:Extreme Demons Category:2.1 Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Collabs Category:Long Levels Category:Object-Heavy Levels